creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Tür in eine andere Welt 6
WILLKOMMEN AN IHREM SCiPNET ZUGANGSTERMINAL. BITTE GEBEN SIE GEWÜNSCHTEN BEFEHL EIN login :BITTE GEBEN SIE IHRE BENUTZERIDENTIKIATION EIN O5-13 | sIERRa tANGo CASpER 3CH0 :ACHTUNG: SICH ALS EIN RATSMITGLIED DES O-5 AUSZUGEBEN, IST GRUND GENUG FÜR SOFORTIGE TERMINIERUNG. WENN SIE SICH UNABSICHTLICH HIER EINGELOGGT HABEN, BLEIBEN IHNEN NUN ZEHN SEKUNDEN ZEIT, UM SICH AUSZULOGGEN, BEVOR SIE EINEM TÖDLICHEN MEM AUSGESETZT WERDEN. ANDERNFALLS GEBEN SIE NUN BITTE IHREN SCHLÜSSELSATZ EIN. BITTE BEACHTEN SIE, DASS DIE NICHT RECHTZEIGTIGE EINGABE DER PHRASE MOBILE TASK FORCES AUF SIE ANSETZEN WIRD. Now is the time for all good men to come to the aid of their party. I^H Because I would not stop for death he ^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H Death he kindly stopped for me. Red Sky in Morning Sailor take e^H wArning. :IDENTITÄT BESTÄTIGT. MOBILE TASK FORCE WIRD NICHT ZU IHNEN GERUFEN. BITTE GEBEN SIE GEWÜNSCHTEN BEFEHL EIN access 2317 :VIELEN DANK. ZEIT UND DATUM IHRES ZUGRIFFES WURDEN REGISTRIERT UND AN DIE DATEI- UND INFORMATIONSSICHERHEIT ADMINISTRATION (RAISA) GEMELDET :BENUTZERNAME: O5-13 :POSITION: O5 :ZEIGE SCP-2317, FREIGABESTUFE O5 ---- SCP-2317 Gegenstandsnummer: SCP-2317 Objektklasse: Keter Apollyon Freigabebestimmungen: Alle O-5, Sicherheitsfreigabestufe 4 oder niedriger, wenn Code NIGHTMARE REGENT RED ausgerufen wurde. Besondere Eindämmungsmaßnahmen: '''Irrelevant. '''Beschreibung: SCP-2317 ist eine uralte Entität, auch bekannt als „Der ████, Weltenfresser“ (Name wurde absichtlich entfernt). Laut dem Erikesh-Kodex, wurde es ca. 1894 v. Chr. von Erikesh gefangen. Es folgt ein Auszug der relevanten Passage: :Und so führte Keshpeth seine Armee der zehntausend Mannen in das Reich über den Wolken, und dort schlugen sie sich mit dem Weltenfresser, möge sein Name auf ewig vergessen sein. Und dann erschufen die zehntausend Mannen sieben Ketten aus den Knochen Jaspetar’s: siebenten Braut des schrecklichen Weltenfressers, möge sein Name auf ewig vergessen sein, und bannten ihn in der Perle des Vaters aller Austern, er, der unter dem Salz in dem Reich unter dem Meer verweile. Und Keshpeth befahl, dass die Türen in das ferne Land für immer versiegelt würden, auf das der schrecklich Weltenfresser, möge sein Name auf ewig vergessen sein, niemals seinen Weg zurück in unsere Welt fände. Es ist unklar, wie es der Gesellschaft des goldenen Pfeils im 19. Jhd. gelang einen Weg in das Kappa-Erikesh Universum zu schaffen, oder weshalb sie so handelten. Klar ist jedoch: Die ersten vier Ketten, die den Weltenfresser binden, sind versehentlich zerstört worden. Als unser Gründer die Tür in seinen Besitz brachte, brach die Gesellschaft gerade auseinander; sie hatte sich selbst mehrmals in den Bankrott getrieben, während sie den verursachten Schaden wieder rückgängig machen wollte. Aktuelle Lage der Eindämmung: Es sieht so aus, als ob die Eindämmung des Weltenfressers binnen dieses Jahrhunderts (zur Zeit der Verfassung dieses Artikels) vollständig versagen wird. Die genaue Zeit wurde auf 30 Jahre festgesetzt. Sämtliche Bemühungen, die Ketten zu reparieren oder zu ersetzen sind gescheitert. Ebenso wenig konnte die Methode herausgefunden werden, wie die Ketten herzustellen sind. Momentan versucht die Forschung zu entscheiden, wie ein anderer Plan zur effektiven Eindämmung von SCP-2317 entwickelt werden kann. Jedoch ist die Chance, ein Material zu entdecken, welches den Weltenfresser aus unserer Welt heraushalten kann, vor allem das Material der Ketten (namentlich aus den Knochen und Sehnen einer anderen Weltenfresser Kreatur gemacht), verschwindend gering. Die aktuell gefährlichere Bedrohung ist der Ausbruch einer Panik. Um die Moral weiterhin zu stützen, wird ein falsches Eindämmungsverfahren (Verfahren 220-Calabasas) erdacht und implementiert. Dem Verfahren wird durch folgende Inhalte eine Spur von Wahrhaftigkeit verliehen: *Es beinhaltet Spuren von allgemeiner rituellen Magie *Es beinhaltet Spuren von beliebten religiösen Riten *Es beinhaltet Spuren von anderen okkulten Organisationen *Es beinhaltet Spuren von anderen besonderen Eindämmungsmaßnahmen *Es hat Ähnlichkeiten zu anderen Entitäten (jedoch kein direkter Bezug) *Erhöhte Sicherheitsfreigabestufen für das Ritual *Das Vertrauen in normale thermonukleare Waffen, auch mit den größten Bedrohungen fertig zu werden Auch wenn absolut überflüssig, so ist der Zweck des Verfahrens 220-Calabasas doch, den Schein der alltäglichen Eindämmung der Gefahr zu gewährleisten, bis eine bessere Lösung gefunden werden kann. Derzeit werden Vorbereitungen getroffen, um im Falle des Versagens der Eindämmung, das Überleben der menschlichen Rasse zu sichern. Da sich die meisten Vorbereitungen mit den Maßnahmen für die zahlreichen andern XK-Klasse Szenarien weitgehend überschneiden, sind nur minimale Ressourcenaufwendungen nötig. Genehmigt aufgrund der einstimmigen Votierung des O-5 am ██-██-████. :BITTE GEBEN SIE GEWÜNSCHTEN BEFEHL EIN expunge full :VIELEN DANK. SÄMTLICHE DATEN DER LETZTEN 24 STUNDEN AUF DIESEM COMPUTER WURDEN VOM LOG ENTFERNT. DATEN DER DATEI- UND INFORMATIONSSICHERHEIT ADMINISTRATION WURDEN ENTFERNT logout :LOGGE AUS. VIELEN DANK :WILLKOMMEN AN IHREM SCiPNET ZUGANGSTERMINAL. BITTE GEBEN SIE GEWÜNSCHTEN BEFEHL EIN shutdown :FAHRE HERUNTER :SIE KÖNNEN DEN PC NUN HERUNTERFAHREN * Link zum Originalen * SCP-Wiki * CC-BY-SA 3.0 Kategorie:SCP Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Kurz